List of Oingo Boingo members
The following is a complete chronology of various line-ups of Oingo Boingo and The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo, from 1972 until 1995. Former members Leon Schneiderman *Active: 1972–95 *Instrument(s): baritone and alto saxophones, percussion, backing vocals *Release contributions: all Oingo Boingo releases Dale Turner *Active: 1972–95 *Instrument(s): trumpet, trombone, percussion, guitar, backing vocals *Release contributions: all Oingo Boingo releases Sam "Sluggo" Phipps *Active: 1973–95 *Instrument(s): tenor and soprano saxophones, clarinet, percussion, backing vocals, flute *Release contributions: all Oingo Boingo releases Danny Elfman *Active: 1974–95 *Instrument(s): lead vocals, guitar, percussion, sitar, programming, trombone, violin *Release contributions: all Oingo Boingo releases Steve Bartek *Active: 1976–95 *Instrument(s): guitar, Backing vocals, percussion, accordion *Release contributions: all Oingo Boingo releases John "Vatos" Hernandez *Active: 1978–95 *Instrument(s): drums, percussion *Release contributions: all Oingo Boingo releases Kerry Hatch *Active: 1979–84 *Instrument(s): bass, bass synthesizer, percussion, backing vocals *Release contributions: Oingo Boingo (1980), Only a Lad (1981), Nothing to Fear (1982), Good for Your Soul (1983), So-Lo (1984), Skeletons in the Closet (1989), Stay (1990), Best O' Boingo (1991), Anthology (1999), 20th Century Masters The Millennium Collection (2002) Richard Gibbs *Active: 1980–83 *Instrument(s): keyboards, synthesizer, trombone, percussion, backing vocals *Release contributions: Oingo Boingo (1980), Only a Lad (1981), Nothing to Fear (1982), Good for Your Soul (1983), So-Lo (1984), Skeletons in the Closet (1989), Stay (1990), Best O' Boingo (1991), Anthology (1999), 20th Century Masters The Millennium Collection (2002) John Avila *Active: 1984–95 *Instrument(s): bass, bass synthesizer, percussion, accordion, backing vocals *Release contributions: Dead Man's Party (1985), Boi-ngo (1987), Boingo Alive (1988), Dark at the End of the Tunnel (1990), Stay (1990), Best O' Boingo (1991), Boingo (1994), Farewell (1996), Anthology (1999), 20th Century Masters The Millennium Collection (2002) Michael Bacich *Active: 1984–87 *Instrument(s): keyboards, backing vocals *Release contributions: Dead Man's Party (1985), Boi-ngo (1987), Stay (1990), Best O' Boingo (1991), Anthology (1999), 20th Century Masters The Millennium Collection (2002) Carl Graves *Active: 1987–91 *Instrument(s): keyboards, synthesizers, backing vocals, electronic percussion pad *Release contributions: Boingo Alive (1988), Dark at the End of the Tunnel (1990), Stay (1990), Best O' Boingo (1991), Boingo (1994) (one track: "Lost Like This"), Anthology (1999), 20th Century Masters The Millennium Collection (2002) Warren Fitzgerald *Active: 1994–95 *Instrument(s): guitar *Release contributions: Boingo (1994), Farewell (1996), Anthology (1999) Doug Lacy *Active: 1994–95 *Instrument(s): percussion, trombone, accordion *Release contributions: Boingo (1994), Farewell (1996), Anthology (1999) Marc Mann *Active: 1994–95 *Instrument(s): keyboards, samples *Release contributions: Boingo (1994), Farewell (1996), Anthology (1999) Additional musicians Katurah Clarke *Active: 1994–95 *Instrument(s): percussion *Release contributions: Boingo (1994), Farewell: Live from the Universal Amphitheatre Halloween 1995 (1996) David Eagle *Active: 1980–81 *Instrument(s): drums Bruce Fowler *Active: 1983–95 *Instrument(s): trombone *Release contributions: Boingo Alive (1988), Dark at the End of the Tunnel (1990), Stay (1990), Best O' Boingo (1991), Anthology (1999), 20th Century Masters: The Millennium Collection (2002) Paul Fox *Active: 1984 *Instrument(s): synthesizers *Release contributions: So-Lo, Best O' Boingo, Anthology William Winant *Active: 1991–92 *Instrument(s): percussion Members of The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo This is a list of members that were only in The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo. Timeline While most members played a variety of instruments and vocals, this timeline represents a member's service listed under his or her main instrument. ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:150 bottom:125 top:10 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:1972 till:31/12/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:1972 ScaleMinor = increment:2 start:1973 Colors = id:LVocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:BVocals value:pink legend:Backing_vocals id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:brightgreen legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Keyboard value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Saxophone value:skyblue legend:Saxophone id:Trumpet value:yelloworange legend:Trumpet id:Clarinet value:gray(0.8) legend:Clarinet id:Trombone value:coral legend:Trombone id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Percussion value:claret legend:Percussion id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_Releases id:Lines2 value:gray(0.75) legend:Other_Releases LineData = at:31/10/1979 color:Lines2 layer:Back at:17/09/1980 color:Lines2 layer:Back at:19/06/1981 color:Black layer:Back at:22/06/1982 color:Black layer:Back at:26/07/1983 color:Black layer:Back at:11/11/1984 color:Black layer:Back at:28/10/1985 color:Black layer:Back at:02/03/1987 color:Black layer:Back at:26/09/1988 color:Lines2 layer:Back at:10/01/1989 color:Lines2 layer:Back at:20/02/1990 color:Black layer:Back at:17/09/1990 color:Lines2 layer:Back at:31/10/1990 color:Lines2 layer:Back at:17/05/1994 color:Black layer:Back at:31/10/1995 color:Lines2 layer:Back BarData = bar:Richard text:"Richard Elfman" bar:Leon text:"Leon Schneiderman" bar:Sam text:"Sam Phipps" bar:Josh text:"Josh Gordon" bar:Dale text:"Dale Turner" bar:Miriam text:"Miriam Cutler" bar:Bruce text:"Bruce Fowler" bar:Doug text:"Doug Lacy" bar:Stan text:"Stan Ayeroff" bar:Jon text:"Jon Gold" bar:Steve text:"Steve Bartek" bar:Warren text:"Warren Fitzgerald" bar:Danny text:"Danny Elfman" bar:Brad text:"Brad Kay" bar:Gibbs text:"Richard Gibbs" bar:Paul text:"Paul Fox" bar:Michael text:"Michael Bacich" bar:Carl text:"Carl Graves" bar:Marc text:"Marc Mann" bar:Billy text:"Billy Superball" bar:Kerry text:"Kerry Hatch" bar:Avila text:"John Avila" bar:John text:"John Hernandez" bar:David text:"David Eagle" bar:William text:"William Winant" bar:Katurah text:"Katurah Clarke" PlotData = width:3 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Richard from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1976 color:BVocals bar:Danny from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1976 color:LVocals bar:Danny from:31/10/1976 till:31/10/1995 color:RGuitar bar:Stan from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1974 color:RGuitar bar:Jon from:31/10/1973 till:31/10/1974 color:LGuitar bar:Jon from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1975 color:RGuitar bar:John from:31/10/1978 till:31/10/1995 color:Percussion bar:Steve from:31/10/1976 till:31/10/1995 color:BVocals bar:Warren from:30/04/1994 till:31/10/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Kerry from:30/04/1979 till:30/11/1984 color:BVocals bar:Avila from:31/12/1984 till:31/10/1995 color:BVocals bar:Gibbs from:30/04/1980 till:31/10/1983 color:BVocals bar:Michael from:31/12/1984 till:31/10/1987 color:BVocals bar:Carl from:30/04/1988 till:31/10/1993 color:BVocals bar:Leon from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1995 color:BVocals bar:Sam from:31/10/1973 till:31/10/1995 color:BVocals bar:Dale from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1995 color:BVocals width:7 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Danny from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1976 color:BVocals width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(5,-4) bar:Richard from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1976 color:LVocals bar:Danny from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1976 color:RGuitar bar:Danny from:31/10/1976 till:31/10/1995 color:LVocals bar:Stan from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1975 color:LGuitar bar:Jon from:31/10/1973 till:31/10/1974 color:RGuitar bar:Jon from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1976 color:LGuitar bar:Steve from:31/10/1976 till:31/10/1995 color:LGuitar bar:Warren from:30/04/1994 till:31/10/1995 color:RGuitar bar:Billy from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1978 color:Bass bar:Kerry from:30/04/1979 till:30/11/1984 color:Bass bar:Avila from:31/12/1984 till:31/10/1995 color:Bass bar:Brad from:31/10/1974 till:31/10/1977 color:Keyboard bar:Gibbs from:30/04/1980 till:31/10/1983 color:Keyboard bar:Paul from:30/04/1984 till:31/12/1984 color:Keyboard bar:Michael from:31/12/1984 till:31/10/1987 color:Keyboard bar:Carl from:30/04/1988 till:31/10/1993 color:Keyboard bar:Marc from:30/04/1994 till:31/10/1995 color:Keyboard bar:Leon from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1995 color:Saxophone bar:Sam from:31/10/1973 till:31/10/1995 color:Saxophone bar:Josh from:31/10/1973 till:31/10/1975 color:Trumpet bar:Dale from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1995 color:Trumpet bar:Miriam from:31/10/1976 till:31/10/1977 color:Clarinet bar:Bruce from:30/04/1983 till:31/10/1995 color:Trombone bar:Doug from:30/04/1994 till:31/10/1995 color:Trombone bar:John from:31/10/1978 till:31/10/1995 color:Drums bar:David from:31/10/1980 till:30/04/1981 color:Drums bar:William from:01/01/1972 till:31/10/1975 color:Percussion bar:William from:31/10/1991 till:31/10/1992 color:Percussion bar:Katurah from:30/04/1994 till:31/10/1995 color:Percussion References Oingo Boingo Category:Oingo Boingo members